


Call Me Darling

by ConnieChameleon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SO MUCH TEASING, Sam is cute af, Smut, Some Romance, Sub Sam Winchester, Submissive Sam Winchester, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, and also a greek god, bit of Dean being a funny little shit, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieChameleon/pseuds/ConnieChameleon
Summary: I don't know about you but there is NOT enough sub Sam/dom Reader out there and i.need.it...You discover Sam is pretty desperate for something, so you tease him with it for all he's worth and he wants to do everything you ask...
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 31





	Call Me Darling

You shot Sam a funny look just as he was eyeing you at the bunkers main table you all researched at. You swung your eyes toward Dean and Sams line of sight followed, he immediately suppressed a chuckle. Dean was practically drooling on his hand, eyes almost closed but may as well have been, his book gradually slipping from his fingers. Sam set his book down and pushed his hair from his eyes, warming up. "…Bacon cheese" Sam yelled sharply and with a smug grin. "Burger!", Dean slipped off his hands support, and the book slammed onto the table in front of him. The old school diner in his mind dissolving into the image of his fellow hunters’ stomachs aching. 

Through your laugh you spoke, "Dean I think you need to call it a night". 

"Dicks" he groaned, leaving behind all his things, minus a beer, at the table. 

"Goodnight sleeping beauty" Sam offered in return for a defeated hand wave and scowl from his big brother. 

"To be honest Sam, I'm getting kinda worn out too here" you poked at the hard cover of your lore book until every thin, aged page fluttered down. 

"Alright, let's call it a day" Sam said then began shutting down his laptop. You got up to leave first, walking behind Sam. Just as he way saying goodnight, you stroked the back of his neck in a comforting way of goodbye. But Sam's voice hitched and you worried. 

"Sorry Sam, did I make you uncomfortable?". He quickly looked up to you from his chair, those puppy eyes looking more doe-like by the second. 

"No! No... I liked it". 

You raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you like this Sam?", then ran your fingers through his hair from his temple to the nape of his neck. 

You could practically feel his touch deprived energy bubbling under his skin. His needy eyes glistened up at yours, you drew your hand out to touch his cheek. Red, like his tired eyes, as if the blood was rushing to your touch. You caressed across to his lips, parting them with your thumb. He had such soft lips, you bit your own thinking about them, words unnecessary. And boy did he notice. His mouth opened more, and you pushed your thumb a bit further, drawing his tongue out. You noticed Sams body fidget and tense, one hand grasping at his jeans in his lap. You pushed on his tongue for a moment and he breathed a slight moan, closing his eyes. His lips followed, sucking on your digit subtly.

You drew back, "Are you a good boy, Sam?". 

He nodded, inhaling quickly "Yes, Y/N". Again, you palmed at his hair but this time resulted to tugging on it, to see if he'd react positively. You underestimated him. He moaned through a mischievous smile. 

"Call me Darling" you ordered. 

"Yes, Darling" he shared breathlessly. You pulled on his head, not too forcefully, but enough to open his eyes as you began walking to his room, Sam trailing close behind. Honestly, you were always begging to the gods that Sam had a submissive bone in his body. Turns out it was a very, very submissive one. You were practically already drowning in him. 

You both knew you shared feelings, you flirted for over a year, it was Deans number one line of fire when he had the urge to tease his little brother. But the lifestyle just wasn't easy, or simple, and you both agreed what you had wasn't just a one-night stand, so you chose not to ruin your friendship. Or else, you would've gone down this route years ago. You imagined making love to Sam, and you wanted to make him love you. 

You sat on the edge of the bed, legs wide and told him to sit in front of you. On his knees, his erection was suddenly very visible. You relished in seeing such a huge guy as putty in your hands.

"Shirt off" you said, not showing much arousal on your face while he was drowning in his. You proceeded to take your joggers and lace panties off, he helped set them aside, his hands grazing against your bare legs sending tingles all the way up. You swallowed hard taking in his form, he was a damn Greek god. 

"Kiss me, Sam, but keep those to yourself, understand?" You said keeping your cool, pointing to his hands. Naturally, Sam obeyed and knew exactly what you wanted. His lips touched to your knee gently, looking you in the eyes as if to a goddess. He made his way up your inner thigh. You lifted your right leg to rest on his broad shoulder. His tongue first penetrating your soft, supple skin felt divine. He went to town on you, lapping it up, leaving no time for hickeys, his hands holding himself up on the bedframe like a dog. The grips of frustration he had on it left red marks enough for the both of you. 

You gripped his hair when you felt your moans building in your throat. He revelled in your pleasure. "Ah, ahhh Baby, Sammy". You pulled him back before you crossed a non-returnable line, you were in the mood to be on the edge. 

Sam wiped his mouth as you told him while slightly unravelled, "God you're a good boy Sam, real good". He smiled at that; he couldn't help it. His dimples made you want to punish him for being too damn cute about it all. 

"Please... Darling, can I touch you?". You weren't that easy. 

"Sit here for me" you said switching places, though you remained stood. You shed your blouse and bra and even untied your ponytail, which he’d probably barely seen you do. You leaned down by his ear, he got lost in the scent of your hair. You traced your hands down his biceps to his wrists agonisingly slow as his skin tingled. He knew his mistake when you shoved his hands together behind his back. You straightened back shaking your head. Instead, you touched yourself, your breasts, neck, you stretched it up as you dragged you hair to fall down your back. His breathing was so heavy he was almost whimpering in pain. You moved slow and gracefully, mostly simple little movements that made your subject squirm, which of course in return made you wetter and hotter to touch. 

You pulled his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers, then suddenly straddled him, using his shoulders for support. He groaned at the pressure and you wasted no time grinding on him. Every one of his breathes was forced yet relaxed, each one a moan of pleasure and frustration. You didn't even do anything else, you had your eyes on his lips too much. Though you did make a handful of sinful sounds, played up to show him how much you were enjoying touching him while refusing him. 

Once he caught on he stopped closing his eyes and rocking his head back expectedly, now just staring at you in total desperation and submission. You crashed your lips to his, breaking first at the sight of those sparkling eyes, which of course, you were allowed to do just fine. Sam finally felt some relief as he melted into you. His lips teased yours, pressed so forcefully then soft and delicately running his tongue over your lips, as if he was losing his mind about how to drink so much of you in.

You pulled his boxers down as he kicked them out of the way. You grabbed his huge, pulsing dick, hot in your hand and teased his at you entrance for payback. He bucked his hips on instinct but you simply moved up. This continued as you gnawed on his neck. Finally, you yourself were beginning to feel the build up return twice as bad as you played with his dick against your clit. 

"Lay me down on the bed, I need you. Now." you ordered, and he looked at you, lip plump and red from your biting and his eyes shone. 

"It's ok, you can touch me now". He immediately held your torso, squeezing at your sides down to your ass briefly before doing as you asked. 

Now towering over you, he kissed you up and down, hands needily scouring your body before settling between your thighs and subtly grinding against your clit. He gazed into your eyes after testing your will power on your sweet spot, your arm wrapped and tangled up in his long hair. 

"You're so beautiful" he said, raspy and gentle. You kissed him deeply, the passion pulling his body to yours like a magnet. 

"I need you Sam. I need to feel you, now" you heightened your voice to provoke him and hell it did. He slowly pushed into you, savouring the feeling washing him. "Oh. Fuck. Fuck you feel so good" he moved his hips you wrapped your arms around his head, pulling him into your neck again, surrounding him completely. You moaned and pressed your thighs against his hips, he had to move faster, his blood was boiling from your touch. 

"Ah, ah, just like that Sammy" you said, voice shaky. He fucked you exactly how you liked, he was a fast learner. You kept your hands moving constantly so that his sweet voice moaned in the heavy air around you, louder than you even. Your sweet, sinful words of encouragement began to be replaced with long moans and borderline screams as Sam pounded into you, his huge hand pushing against your thigh for that angle that he quickly acknowledged hit your spot. 

You tightened around him, he slowed to a deep, rhythmic drag against both your spot and clit as you came. He rode through his own high just looking at you, his cum slick against you as he continued. Sam lowered to be close against you and you laid in each other's arms for a long moment, highs still buzzing around your heads. After one last long sigh you started laughing, cutely but also a distinct hint of victory under the mess of a man. 

Sam pushed himself from your shoulder with a grin, "What?". 

"Fuck, that was so good, right?", endorphins lit up your eyes. Sam loved to see your smile more than any other part of you. 

"Darling, I don’t think I’ve been that turned on, a felt that fucking good… ever. We need to do this more often?" He said in suggestion, looking for your approval. 

"Hell yes" you kissed him sweetly yet passionately.

He eased back earning a serious look from you. “But Y/N-“, you noted the name change and paid attention, “I-I wanna love in other ways too. Not just this”.

Your heart warmed at your luck in meeting your own greek god. “You asking me to be your girlfriend, Sammy?”.

“I’m asking you to love me”, the way he said it really tugged at your, well, everything. He didn’t just want this, he needed it. You whispered, “I already love you, Sam Winchester”.

\---

"Goddamn Sam...". 

Sam knotted his brows together, "What?". 

"What the hell did Y/N do to you last night?", Deans disbelief at the sounds from Sams room last night resulted in a smug grin, slightly proud. 

Sam blushed but smiled seen as it was his brother and he unfortunately couldn't hide shit from him. 

"Dean. You need to cool it with the sex workers and get yourself a girlfriend. Trust me". 

As Dean set his bowl down for breakfast and sat with Sam finally in full view; his eyes grew at his brothers state. Bitten, swollen lip, bruised neck, scratched up and generally dishevelled, and he looked like he was still coming down from a high. 

"Well damn.... I'm never gonna be able to look at Y/N the same way" he laughed yet very much serious. 

"Well you better, jerk" Sam argued in true brotherly style. 

"Yeah yeah, bitch... Hah! Hey, does this make you Y/N’s bi-". 

"Dean" you stunned him dead while waltzing, light as air, through the kitchen to the fridge. He damn near fell of his chair and you didn't even need to see to know, and you loved it a little too much. He jumped again when you silently approached to slap him on his shoulder saying your good mornings. His gaze shot to Sam so fast and Sam had to restrain himself, dimples cavernous. You intimidated Dean and Sam was like a cat who’d got the cream. Sam immediately put his hand on your thigh as you sat, too enamoured to even care about Deans expression. 

"So, what were you boys talking about?".


End file.
